fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
You And I Both
}} You And I Both, en español Tú y Yo, Los Dos, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante Jason Mraz. La canción sera presentada por Steve y Eva Contexto de la Canción: Tras percatarse de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, Steve quiso remediar su cambio de actitud pidiendo perdón a Eva, esta dejando una partitura en el piano donde ensayaba, el chico toco la canción que la chica interpretaba. La actitud de descontento de la chica fue bastante, que dejo a Steve solo en el auditorio luego de que terminaran de cantar la canción juntos. Letra de la Canción: Eva: Was it you who spoke the words That things would happen but not to me? Oh, things are gonna happen naturally Oh, I'm taking your advice and I'm looking on the bright side And balancing the whole thing. Steve: Oh, but at often times those words get tangled up in the lines And the bright light turns to night Oh, until the dawn it brings Another day to sing about the magic that was you and me Eva: Cause you and I both loved Steve: What you and I spoke of Eva y Steve: And others just read of Others only dream of, of the love Of the love that I loved Steve: See I'm all about them words Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words; Eva: Hundreds of pages, pages, pages for words. More words than I had ever heard, and I feel so alive. Eva y Steve: Cause you and I both loved What you and I spoke of And others just read of And if you could see me now Oh, love love You and I, You and I Not so little you and I anymore Eva: And with this silence brings a moral story More importantly evolving is the glory of a boy Eva y Steve: Cause you and I both loved What you and I spoke of (Eva: of, of) And others just read of And if you could see me now Well, then I'm almost finally out of I'm finally out of Finally deedeedeedeedeedee Well I'm almost finally, finally Well I am free Oh, I'm free Steve: And it's okay if you had to go away Oh, just remember that telephones Well, they work out of both ways But if I never ever, never ever ever ever... hear them ring If nothing else I'll think the bells inside Have finally found you someone else and that's okay Cause I'll remember everything you say Eva y Steve: Cause you and I both loved What you and I spoke of (Eva: of, of) And others just read of And if you could see me now Well, then I'm almost finally out of I'm finally out of Finally deedeedeedeedeedee Well I'm almost finally, finally Well I am free Oh, I'm free Vídeo: thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Reality Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Steve Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva